


Coward

by moxietyisreal (haetalie101)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Logan and Patton are in a QPP, Not Canon Compliant, Queerplatonic Relationships, eventually, idk - Freeform, possibly, probably, takes place after Moving On Part One, they will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/moxietyisreal
Summary: Logan was upset, that much he knew. He couldn’t describe the specific emotions beyond that, not like that was much of a surprise.He felt like the odd one out at times. He was the only side that wasn’t at least slightly emotional in nature. The others would laugh together over jokes that he was hopelessly confused by. They’d comfort each other easily while Logan struggled to relate.





	1. Coward

**Author's Note:**

> this part is v sad
> 
> i love it,,,
> 
> this was originally a vent piece during a bad day and then my day got better so i made the next part happy so,,,
> 
> hmu at actuallylogansanders.tumblr.com!!

Logan was upset, that much he knew. He couldn’t describe the specific emotions beyond that, not like that was much of a surprise. 

He felt like the odd one out at times. He was the only side that wasn’t at least slightly emotional in nature. The others would laugh together over jokes that he was hopelessly confused by. They’d comfort each other easily while Logan struggled to relate. 

Roman would joke that he was a robot and, though Patton would scold him for it, he knew, deep down, they all thought it. They all thought that he was an emotionless robot and that hurt quite a lot. 

The logical side sniffled slightly. He hated this. He knew that it was necessary, but it still made him feel weak. He wasn’t supposed to cry. 

He supposed that he deserved it. He was a coward who had abandoned his best friend in his time of need. Virgil must be so scared right now.

He couldn’t help it. Patton’s words had hurt him a lot. Logan knew that he should have tried to keep a level head about all of this, but he had been stressed out about the current situation. 

He still harbored the illogical fear of being replaced. He was supposed to be the logical side, the one with common sense, but, if Thomas would rather listen to one of the others than him, then who was he? 

He knew that he should leave his room and try to help them tackle the problem, but he couldn’t. It would be too embarrassing to go out now, with his face all red and blotchy. 

Logan buried his face into the pillow that he was clutching and hiccuped. He was a coward. It wouldn’t surprise him if the others decided that they didn’t need someone like him helping them ever again.


	2. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton stood outside Logan’s room, his fist paused in front of the door. He needed to apologize. Logan had been out of line, but that wasn’t any reason to lash out like him that. And he had been right. He felt horrible about it, the look of hurt on the logical side’s face frozen in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it starts to get better bc i rly can't leave Logan in pain
> 
> someone help my poor son pls, preferably hug him also
> 
> hmu at actuallylogansanders.tumblr.com!!

Patton stood outside Logan’s room, his fist paused in front of the door. He needed to apologize. Logan had been out of line, but that wasn’t any reason to lash out like him that. And he had been right. He felt horrible about it, the look of hurt on the logical side’s face frozen in his mind. 

The more emotional side shook his head, trying to clear it, and finally knocked on the door. 

Logan’s head snapped up. ‘Y-yes?” He stuttered. 

“Logan, its Patton. Can I come in?” 

“J-just a minute, if you will?” He scrubbed at his face, hoping that Patton wouldn’t notice the red, raw look of his eyes. “Okay, you may come in.” 

Patton walked in, tentatively looking around. He had never been in Logan’s room before and he was pretty curious. But he was here for a reason. 

Finally, he looked at Logan. He could feel his heart clench. The other side’s face was red and his eyes were puffy. Logan had probably attempted to clean his face off before he had come in, but it didn’t help at all.

They stared at each other for a minute before Patton opened his mouth. 

“H-hey.” 

“Hello.” Logan’s voice was small. 

Patton couldn’t help it. He stepped forward and collapsed onto the couch, pulling the logical side to him. 

Logan stiffened. “P-pat-”

“I’m sorry!” Patton wailed. “I was so mean and I didn’t listen to you and I should have and I’m sorry!” 

“It’s-It’s okay.” Logan tried to calm him, carefully wrapping his arms around Patton. “I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t.” Patton pulled back and looked him in the eye. “You were out of line, but I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly.” 

He could a lump forming in his throat and tried desperately to swallow it back down. 

Morality stared at him, concerned. “Lo? Are you okay?”

“I-I…” He tried to control his breathing, but failed and let out a soft sob. “I’m...I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, Logan.” He shushed him gently, pulling him back in to rest his head on his shoulder. “It’s okay, kiddo.” 

Logan couldn’t help it. He was exhausted and tired of holding everything in and hurt. He continued to cry. “I’m…I’m a co-coward.” 

“Shhh, no, you’re not. We’re all okay. Thomas is okay. You’re okay.” Patton rubbed Logan’s back gently. 

“V-virgil-” Logan gasped, struggling to calm himself. 

“Virgil’s okay.” He soothed. “We got him out of there and him, Roman, and Thomas are all in the common room. It’s okay.” 

Logan gave up on trying to speak and burrowed his face into Patton’s shoulder. 

Slowly, he calmed down, his breathing slowing. 

“Logan?” Patton pulled back after a while and smiled. Logan must have been exhausted and had, consequently, fallen asleep. 

He tried to pull away, but Logan had latched onto him tightly and refused to let go. He giggled slightly and resolved to stay there until he woke up. He was feeling tired himself…

Patton pulled a blanket out from behind the couch and covered them both with it. Then he leaned back into the couch cushions, pulling Logan with him. 

He kissed the other side softly on his forehead. “Goodnight, Lo.” 

Patton closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He knew that they would all have to talk about this at some point, but, for right now, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep.


End file.
